The Real Challenge Begins
by ColorfulCreator
Summary: Sequel to Challenge Accepted. Mixed signals, heartbreak, love, and friendship. Derek and Penelope trying to figure everything out. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I absolutely DO NOT own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: So I did publish the story. Another update will be posted Friday. This might be 10 chaps with a possible epilogue. The chapters are way shorter too. Hope you enjoy! **

"Mmm! Oh Derek!" She couldn't help the noises coming from her. He felt so good, he always felt so good. Over the past few months they found a number of perfect positions and this was one of their favorites. She was riding him in a fast paced rhythm. She loved the power she felt in this position and he loved the feeling of her taking control. And the view wasn't too bad either, Watching her delectable boobs bounce in front of him was a huge turn on. He smacked her butt. "Oh fuck! Baby Girl! Damn, ride me just like that!"

She was uttering something but it was incoherent. All he could make out was that she was about to cum and something that sounded like hot stuff. "Uhhh, jjdfhd…SO…CLOSE…haawt…suft." He sucked one of her delicious nipples in his mouth and moved one hand to push her sensitive bundle of nerves. She screamed and clenched around his member; milking his own pleasure out. "Ugh! Yea, Baby G…"

The sound of clicking heels knocked him out his memory. Damn, it had been three months since they'd last had any sexual contact of any kind. Three months and four days if you wanted to be specific. He didn't know why they stopped, they just did. He was already in love with her but once they crossed the line into sex, he knew nobody else would due again. Because of that fact, he and his right hand became best mates again. Especially in the last month; it was like every night they spent together was on repeat in his mind. He was constantly hard.

She looked sexy as hell today too. Blouse that showed off her cleavage great, tight pin skirt, fishnet stockings and heels that made him want to bed her over in the office. Her hair was down – he loved when her blonde curls framed her face. And damn, red lipstick too; _my god, what those lips could do…_He shook his head to clear his thoughts and calm himself.

"Morning, Baby Girl."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff." She winked at him.

"You already are, you sexy goddess. Looking that good should be a sin…I'm hard as hell just from you walking over her." He was completely serious but she took it as their normal banter.

"I aim to please." She replied

"You please every time, Sweetheart. I promise." He flashed his thousand watt smile to emphasis his approval.

"Je vous mercie, mon amour. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Paperwork." He huffed. "I'm behind on the last three case reports"

"Aw, the big man has to write." She teased in a baby voice.

"Don't make me spank you. What do you have to do today? You look mighty chipper."

"Ah, my love, I am. I'm finally going on this date with the cute new tech." she beamed just thinking about it. Not because she was particularly excited but just because she kept having to cancel. Derek on the other hand felt the air sucked out the room. _She's going on a date…_When he finally found his voice again all he could stutter out was the word… "D..date?"

She chuckled at his response. "Yes, silly. A date. You've been on plenty. It's where two people go out together, usually dinner. They talk; get to know each other…etc." She swatted his shoulder playfully. Derek was still in shock. However, he managed more than one word this time, and without stuttering this time. "You're going on a date?"

"Yep, you've grasped it." She joked. "He asked two weeks ago but with that case Wisconsin, I didn't have the time and ended up canceling on him twice."

He couldn't stand to hear anymore. "Oh wow. Well, I better get on this paperwork…"

"Umm…ok" she replied. "Talk to you later." She walked back to her office. Usually he'd follow her with his eyes but he was still trying to find the air in the room. _She's going on a date?_

**AN2: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stahp! Now y'all know I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: So I uploaded it today since it's so short. Hope you enjoy. The third chapter will be up next Wednesday (Sept 3). As always Reviews appreciated. And I dont mind critiques. :-)**

After he got over the shock, he couldn't stop thinking. _His Baby Girl was going on a date? With some tech geek no less! How? Why? _It was these very thoughts that led to him busting in to her office.

"You're going on a date?!" he exclaimed.

She was completely shocked. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled. "And, hello to you too." She added.

"I'm sorry about that, Baby Girl. But, I don't get it. We have months of mind-blowing, earth-shattering, pray-to-god sex. Then, three months ago we just stop. And now, NOW! You're going on a date?!" He had so much emotion going through him that he was pacing. He finally stopped and looked her in the eye. "I just don't get it, sweetheart."

She wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling. Yeah the sex was great. Hell, it was amazing but still… "It was a fling, D. We'd talked about it forever and we finally did it. And yes it was mind-blowing, earth-shattering, pray-to-god amazing but that was it, right?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Was she really this obtuse?_ Her words stung. He felt as if he'd literally been slapped. "Baby? All the cuddles and I love you's…was just a 'fling'" The word 'fling' fell from his mouth just as distastefully as it felt to say it.

She paled a little. "You know I didn't mean fling like that, in a bad way. You know I love you too. You're my best friend."

_She really doesn't get it? She really doesn't see how in love with her I am? _His realizations saddened him but all he could access at the moment was anger. "You really don't get it!" was the last thing he yelled before he stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm sad to report that I still am not the owner of criminal minds or their characters :-(**

**AN: I posted on time! Yay me! I have loved the reviews so far. Keep reviewing. With that said, I hope you enjoy. Next chap should be posted next Wednesday. **

She'd clearly missed something but she couldn't for the life of her pin point it. _Was he really upset about her date? He goes on dates all the time! He's slept with half of Virginia! _She gasped at her own thoughts. She didn't mean that. He was her best friend and she knew he wasn't a bad guy. But was he really mad? _I mean it was just sex after all, right? _She really wasn't sure but she knew her best friend was mad and it seemed to be because of her and that was eating her up inside.

*later that night*

James was a nice guy and very cute. He had a boyish charm about him. He was in his late twenties, so he was few years younger but still a nice guy. He had slight build to his body which indicated that computers may not be his only hobby. Unfortunately, Penelope would never know. She was zoned out for most of the date. She kept thinking about Derek and feeling guilty. Then when she thought about Derek, she felt guilty for not being in her date. It was a vicious cycle of guilt happening. She decided she was really going to focus…

"I'm new to Virginia," he was explaining, "I just transferred from the new York office."

"Well, that's interesting. How do you like it so far?" she inquired; she really was trying to be focused.

"It's not that bad, especially since I met a pretty lady like you." He complimented.

"Why, thank you for the compliment," Penelope blushed. He really was cute. She felt no attraction to him at all but he was definitely cute. Her mind drifted back to Derek. _I'll call him tonight and apologize, _she thought.

The rest of the date was a blur. The meal was nice enough but it was clear that she and James would only be friends. They'd met at the restaurant so their date ended in the parking lot.

"I enjoyed tonight," she began, "but..."

"We're better off as friends." He finished.

"Was it that obvious?" she paled.

He laughed. "It's okay, Pen. I enjoyed the night too and completely understand. I didn't feel the click either."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "You're pretty super, James. You're gonna make some girl very happy one day." She kissed his cheek as a final gesture.

"Thanks, Pen, and likewise. See you at work, right?"

"Right." She reassured with a smile.

They both drove away. As Penelope arrived at her apartment, she took out her phone and pressed speed dial 1. After a few rings, the familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Derek's deep voice rang through the phone and made her smile a little. _At least he's answering the phone._

"Does a nickname you're not mad at me anymore?"

It lacked sincere mirth, but he chuckled. "We're cool, Baby." He'd done a lot of thinking. He was mad, and upset, and hurt. But, at the end of the day she was his best friend…even if he was in love with her. He didn't know if she'd ever understand his true feelings but he'd rather have her friendship than lose her. He'd just have to push his feelings down and be the friend she needed.

"I still want apologize, Hot Stuff," she started, "I'm sorry for making you mad and not understanding your feelings."

"Water under the bride, Sweetheart. How was your date?"

"It was okay. We're definitely only friends. He was nice but something was just…lacking."

He couldn't help the smile that came over his face or keep the joy out his voice. "We'll, that's too bad, I guess."

She laughed. "I hear no sympathy in your voice. You're happy, aren't you?"

"I said no such thing," he laughed. "Now take your beautiful self to bed. It's already late and you have to get up early tomorrow."

"Forever my nior hero. Goodnight, love muffin."

"Night, Baby Girl." _Yep. She'll probably never understand my feelings. _With that final thought, he turned out the lights and tried to take his own advice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So I think we all know I don't own Criminal Minds but just in case...I don't own Criminal Minds...**

**AN: So I totally forgot yesterday was Wednesday...But here is the post still. I want to say the next post will be up in a week, two weeks tops but I'm scared to make a promise...Hope you enjoy still!**

It had been a few months since Derek resigned to be the friend. It wasn't that bad. They still hung out, had movie nights, joked, and flirted like mad. Honestly, it was the latter that kept causing him to have to relieve himself. His Baby Girl was a tease and after actually having her he could quite vividly picture her words. Aside from that though, things were pretty normal again. They were having a Saturday morning cartoon fest today: pajamas, Fruity Pebbles, and Looney Toons. She'd already finished her cereal, so she was resting her feet in Derek's lap while musing about the show. "Over 20 years and he still hasn't caught that bird." She remarked.

Derek chuckled "He's come close though..."

Changing the subject, Derek asked, "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Personally, spending the day with his Baby Girl would always be his plans but since he had no claims, he had to ask.

It was a few minutes before Derek realized she didn't answer. He looked over at her and she looked like one of the unsubs when they were withholding information. _Oh no, this won't due, _he thought. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, Derek."

"No nickname, no eye contact. Yep, definitely not telling me something…"

She snapped at him, "Don't profile me."

"Inexplicable anger. Yep, definitely not telling me something…" he continued. She shot him a glare. He merely smiled and remarked, "I have my tactics…" With that said he wrapped his arm around her ankles and started tickling her feet. She immediately started squirming and yelling for him to stop. She was laughing so hard you could barely make the words out. She finally conceded and yelled "Ok! Ok!" He stopped and waited for her to begin... When she didn't start talking, he made the motion to start tickling her again but then she caved.

"I have a date…" she said "Well, another date…a third date to be exact."

His body stiffened and he released her feet. She sat up. She couldn't read him. Years of practice made him good at hiding emotions. However, she didn't think quiet was a good thing. The only thing making noise at this point was the TV.

"Well, say something." She said

"Why didn't you tell me about this guy sooner? Three dates is pretty serious. And who is he?"

"I know how you can be. You get super over protective…" He stated to object that claim but she chimed back in before he could, "and while I appreciate your over protectiveness sometimes it scares guys away." She finished. His inner voice was screaming: _Damn right it scares them away because you're mine._ However, his actual voice asked: "Ok. We'll who is the guy?"

"His name is James… she immediately saw the question on his face, "Not the same James as a couple of months ago, a different James. This James is a professor at the college. This will be our third date. He's nice and funny and doesn't have record and I like him."

He studied her for a while before he answered, "Well, ok then. If you like him, I trust you." He swallowed the lump in his throat to get the next words out. "I hope you two have a great time tonight…but not too great." He smiled.

"Thanks, Hot Stuff"

He kissed her forehead as his heart broke a little, "No problem, baby girl."

*Later that night/phone call*

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"It went great, D! He kissed me tonight too. I really like him." She sighed into the phone.

He felt an all too familiar feeling. One he felt often when his Baby Girl was involved, his heart was breaking again. Still though, he pushed down his hurt and mustered up some encouraging words. "That's wonderful. I'm glad you're happy. That's all that matters, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Derek. That means a lot to me." She replied. "See you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, baby. Goodnight."

**AN2: So, this chapter is finished. Let me know what you think by reviewing. As you can see, it's moving pretty quickly. That's just kind of how it's set up right now. Oh, and if you're worried they're not gonna end up together...stop worrying. Lol, I'd never keep them apart permanently. Anyways, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Lo Siento but I don't own Criminal Minds...**

**Author's Note: So obviously it's been a minute. Completely sorry about that. I got a job (FINALLY) and it's taking up any spare time I ever had. So now my life is school and work and sleep. BUT! Here's an update. It's short but this story was designed to have short chapters so...yeah. Hope You enjoy. Just so you know, Italicized words are thoughts of the characters.^_^**

**OH YEAH!: Got some really great reviews with constructive criticism. Totally thanks for that! :)**

Derek seemed to be very in his thoughts today. One month exactly one had passed since Penelope and James became "official." Honestly, that word was stupid. Whether she was with James or some other wannabe, she was always going to be his. He was nice enough. Probably one of the better men she'd dated. He'd never measure up though. Truly, the guy was annoying to Derek. He'd be hanging out with his Baby Girl then James would call and she'd leave. He was too needy for Derek's liking. Didn't the guy have friends? Ugh, at least he had her today. She was coming over later and they were going to have a movie day. They'd just finished a terrible case and just in time for the weekend. It took some doing but he convinced her to spend Saturday with him watching movies. He had to offer homemade cupcakes but it was worth it.

There was a knock at the door. He smiled, she was here.

"Hey, Hot Stuff."

She smiled up at him, "Isn't that my line?"

He gave her his best thousand watt smile, hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "Hey, Baby. Ready for hours of movies with a Sexy Adonis?" They walked into the house as he took her coat.

"I didn't know Reid was gonna be here." She teased.

He raised his hand to his chest as if he was just hit, "You wound me." He replied with mock hurt.

"You know I love you, silly. Now what I really want to know is where the cupcakes are at?"

"I knew you only used me for my food, for shame. They're in the kitchen."

*some time later*

"Wine was a great *hiccup* idea" she giggled.

"Baby, Are you drunk?"

She laughed. "Of course not, silly….However, I might be tipsy"

He couldn't help but laugh. She was only on her second glass. Somehow it slipped his mind that his girl was a lightweight.

"My Baby Girl is drunk!" he laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me" she pouted.

He tried to stop, "I'm sorry, you're right. I won't *laughter* sorry. Seriously, I won't laugh." He couldn't help himself though. In no time he was clutching his stomach in laughter. Before he knew it, a pillow was thrown at his head. That stopped him.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" he asked confused.

She knew this might spark something but she wasn't just going to be laughed at. She stuck her tongue out at him in a mixture of jest and protest, "So what if I did?" she laughed.

"Oh no! This means war." With those words declared he threw a pillow at her. They were now having a full out pillow fight like a couple of teenagers. Pillows were thrown about left and right. Penelope was running behind the couch and ducking for cover. Derek was dodging pillows left and right. Laughter filled the room as did clutter.

"You must have forgotten that I know your weakness" he teased. He knew just the way to take her down and win once and for all.

She knew exactly what he was talking about too. She didn't want to beg so she took the tougher route. "Derek, don't" she warned.

"Too late" he laughed. In seconds he was over her tickling her sides. She couldn't stop squirming and laughing under him. His weight prevented her movement and her muscles grew weak from the attack. Her words were coming out mumbled between laughs.

"Please (laugh) Please (laugh) Stop. I can't (laugh) take it." She was still laughing and squirming. She was getting tired but the tickling wouldn't allow her body to rest. "Ok! OK! I GIVE!" She yelled.

He paused his movements. "What'd you say?" He asked wanting to revel in his win. Of course he heard her but he was going to make her repeat it.

She was out of breath but still smiling. "I give. You win. Now please stop."

"Well…Since you asked nicely…I suppose..." He went to get off of her but she grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it him. _I knew it! _he thought.

"I knew you were naughty" he teased as he resumed his tickling attack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…OH PLEASE….HAHA…I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME." She yelled trying to wiggle her way away from his strong arms.

He stopped and looked at her. They both burst out laughing. They really were acting like a couple of kids instead o a couple of FBI Agents. He was still on top of her as he looked around. She followed his eyes at the gigantic mess that they made of his living room.

"I didn't know I had this many pillows...We really made a mess" he laughed. The table was pushed to the side, pillows occupied multiple corners, the couch was askew, and even a lamp lay on the floor. "It's your fault you know" he teased.

They banter began to flow naturally and before she could think she spoke and taunted him, "So you gonna punish me now?"

Somehow those words caused the air to change. It was electric, charged, and hot. He realized his position over her and his erection grew naturally. He knew she could feel it against her leg. His eyes heated to a smoldering onyx color. "Damn, you're beautiful." He breathed.

She could feel his hard member. All thoughts of a boyfriend let her head as she grew wet.

He was having an inner battle. _Don't do it, _he told himself. _She has a boyfriend…but she's mine. Just one kiss…just one. _He knew he shouldn't but it was like he couldn't control himself. He began moving his face down to hers…

**AN2: Mini cliff hanger...Lol next chapter should be up no later than next Thursday (Oct 9th) (That's my one "get all the work from the week done" day) Please review. Feel free to tell me what you think is going to happen or what should happen. I might just take your suggestions. Also fore warning, the next two chaps are going to be kinda smutty (as requested)...O.O I'm still working on writing smut so bare with me through them. So go review! Tell your friends about the story, get them to review. Be mean (not too mean please), be nice, be critical! IDC, JUST SAY SOMETHING!**

**P.S. I'm kind of realy sleepy even though I have to go to work in an hour so that's why I keep typing bolded lettering. Also that song "Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)" is in my head.**

**Last thing (promise): I have a question, what's our ideal partner like?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I no own cCriminal Minds**

**An: Look at me! Updating on time! Whoo! So this may be, kind of, smutty...*blush***

He began moving his face down to hers…

Her thoughts were racing and the wine wasn't slowing them down. _I have a boyfriend…but Derek…just one kiss…just one…_

She breathed his name "Derek…"

Their lips were locked. The kiss started slow, soft. All his feelings came rushing forward and he just wanted to feel her…to remember. Remember her, her body, her taste that was distinctly Penelope. It had been too damn long since his girl was under him.

Her world was immediately set on fire. Somehow she forgot how wonderful of a kisser he was…how wonderful of a lover he was. She always tried to pin point it but all she could come up with was the term Derek. He was unique. James was nothing like this. _James! _She remembered her boyfriend. Her loving, trusting, boyfriend. _I shouldn't be doing this. _She wanted to stop, should have stopped but she couldn't. She didn't have the will power.

His tongue asked for entrance and her lips parted naturally - her tongue seeking out his. They danced together in perfect unison while still keeping the gentleness. He cupped her cheek. The feel of her skin under his fingertips again had him shaking in desire. He had to look at her. Reluctantly, he pulled his lips from hers. Hers eyes fluttered open and he saw all the love she used to reserve for only him. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He needed her.

In an instant, he saw the love fade and saw the guilt surface. _No, baby, _He thought, _this is right. Don't back away. _She started to speak, "Derek…we sh-" Before she could finish he kissed her again. The love was still there but the passion had multiplied. Soft was gone and replaced with urgency, with need. Her thoughts faded away and were replaced with her moans into his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to pull him closer. He wanted the same. His arms, now at her side pulled her further down so he was in line with where he longed to be. He began a soft rocking motion to show his passion had only grown and was fighting to get out of his pants. One hand held her butt close so their pelvises interlocked while the other slid under her shirt.

The feel of her skin against his hand pulled a moan out of him. _Mine…_ He cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple all the while making love to her mouth. She wanted him in her…needed him. "Derek…" she breathed again. She began rocking her pelvis upward. There were too many clothes and she needed him in her pussy. She moved her hand down between them and squeezed his dick. The action made him falter.

She kissed away his surprise as she started to rub his member. Moans filled the room as hands wandered. He lifted himself off of her momentarily. The loss of contact was great but the void was quickly filled when his shirt left his body and was flung across the room. She could only stare as she took in the sight of his sculpted body that she deprived herself of. However, he didn't just stare. He removed her shirt, taking the time to pay homage to her beautiful twins. He sucked her nipples into his mouth and she screamed from ecstasy. His hands worked her bottoms as his mouth worked her top.

"Derek…please." She was moaning her pleas. "I need you"

"Mmm" he rubbed her nub of pleasure as he began sucking on her neck. "Say it again…" he whispered into her ear. She was leaving scratches on his back as she tried to get her body closer to her desire.

"I need you." She breathed.

He locked his lips on hers again as he unfastened his pants. Finally, his rigid member was free.

He looked her in the eyes, pouring all the love and desire he felt into her. He rubbed his dick up and down her slick pussy. "Please…" she begged again.

"I love you" he professed as he drove his dick into her….

**An2: *blush* Next chapter will be up Thursday. Review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****Guess who owns Criminal Minds! ...not me...**

**An: Not sure when the next chap will be up but hope you enjoy this chapter...more smut so of course more blush...Lol Review please.**

"I love you" he professed as he drove his dick into her….

The sensation was so great and overwhelming. Both of their worlds exploded. Penelope clenched around him as her first orgasm overtook her. Derek was trying desperately to keep it together. His eyes were black, focused on her. It had been so long since he'd been in her and watching her cum…. Good lord, she was so beautiful when she came. He wanted to cum in her but he had to make this last - for both of them.

As she came down from her first high, he gave her soft peck then began a slow rhythm. Each stroke, he was aware of who was under him. It was Penelope, his baby girl, his love. Penelope's orgasm was building again. He wanted to go slow- god, he wanted to go slow...but he couldn't. He gripped her hips and started pounding her hard and fast. Sounds of flesh clashing and grunted moans filled the room.

"Fuck baby, you're still so damn tight." He grunted. "And so damn wet. You're perfect. Fuck, you're mine!"

She could barely speak through her pleasure. Memories were flashing through her, her body felt on fire, and her thoughts were jumbled. Noises she hadn't made in months were bursting out her along with a series of moans. When she went to talk, all that could be made out was a mumbled phrase but that's all that was needed. "Fuck…me." In an instant, her world was shattered again as she reached her peak and screamed his name…"DEEEERRRRREEEEKKK!" She clung desperately to him, leaving scars on his back.

He hisssd in a mix of pain and pleasure. He could feels her walls clenching around him. He thrust in her a few more times before allowing her to rest. When she came down again, she realized he was still hard. "Derek?" she questioned.

His eyes were still smoldering ferociously as he replied "It's not over yet." It was so primal. She didn't know why she was surprised but her pussy flooded with another gush of wetness. _How could this man be so much? _she wondered. Her entire being was on high alert, only he did that to her. He flipped them so he was on his back and she towered over him. "Ride me." He commanded her.

Without hesitation she began to ride him. Their connection deepened. She knew she was gonna go over the edge. "I'm going to cum again" she breathed. He watched her intently as she rode over him. Her tits bounced with her and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Derek closed his eyes, savoring the moment, the feeling, everything. He grasped her ass as he began guiding her movements. He was lifting and slamming her back down with such force that he was repeatedly hitting her G-spot.

"Fuck, baby girl. Fuck. So damn good." He thrust up into her. Everything was too much and he blew his load deep within her as she screamed her pleasure in unison. She milked his cock until they were both she collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted this moment to last. He needed to savor the feeling of her in his arms. He could tell she was dozing off. He kissed her lips then pecked her forehead.

"I love you, Baby Girl. Rest now."

"I love you too, Hot Stuff." Soon she was sleep in his arms. He held her close and wished it could always be this way...

Her phone vibrated on the couch. He grabbed so it wouldn't wake her. _Who would dare call and ruin this?_

The caller ID read "James." He was brought back to reality as he remembered she had a boyfriend, remembered he was just a casual fuck to her, remembered she didn't actually love him.

He tossed her phone to the side and held her closer. He had her now, in this moment, that's all he wanted to think about. His last words before he drifted voiced his truth: "We're meant be." He whispered them into her hair, "Don't forget when you wake up. Please, baby."

**An2: So...what you think is going to happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Oh man guys...it's been two years. I'm horrible. I've become that person that always hurts my heart. That person who writes a story but then never finished it. I truly appreciate y'all still sticking with me. It warms my undeserving insides lol The reviews, favorites, and follows have been the thing to remind me that I need to get back. Welp! Let's try to remedy my follies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own not even almost a fraction of the idea that is criminal minds.**

Intense vibrations were going off. Penelope groaned reaching for whatever it was that was interrupting her sleep. _What could possible be this important!? It's the middle of the night!_She thought. She picked up the phone and said hello in that most annoyed tone that says "You really don't have anything important to be calling me about."

"Penelope? Thank God! I've been trying to reach you for hours I thought something happened to you."

"Who is this?" She said. "What time is it?"

"Sweetheart? This is James. Where are you?"

_Oh frack!_ She thought. She went to bolt up when she realized there was something on her...or rather someone. Wrapped around her was a very naked, very delicious Derek Morgan. She remembered what happened just hours before and that it wasn't supposed to even though it felt soooo good. _Why wasn't it supposed to again?_

"Penelope? Are you still there?"

"Huh?" She cleared her throat. "Oh yes! Sorry sweetie. I'm only half awake." Yep. She remembered why it wasn't supposed to happen. She had a boyfriend. She wasn't supposed to be next to a naked Morgan and she wasn't supposed to think he was delicious. She was in a committed, loving relationship with a man she really cares for. _Frack! Frack! Frack_! She kept thinking, _I have to find a way out of here. _She interrupted James talking, she wasn't listening anyways. "Sorry sweetie. I'm really only half here. I fell asleep on Morgan's couch." _Oh god, and now the lie starts, _she thought. "There's a blanket over me. He must have let me sleep cause of the crazy week we had. He's probably upstairs snoring like a baby" she faux chuckled. _Ugh! I'm a cheater and a lia_r, she thought. "Yep, I actually think I hear him," She laughed. _I'm so going to hell_ ..."I'm going to just fold up this blanket and head home. Thanks for checking on me, baby."

"Umm...yeah. No prob. You sure everything is good? You could just wait till the morning if you're too sleepy."

"Awww. You're always thinking of my safety. I'm good, baby. I'm more awake now and would prefer to be in my own bed. Plus I don't want to overstay my welcome." She thought about the time and freaked out. _Maybe something bad happened_. "Are you okay, James? Did anything happen?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Everybody is fine." After he heard her sigh of relief he went on. "I was just making sure you okay since I hadn't heard from you in a long time. Usually you text or call to say good night." The guilt knife was really tearing into Penelope.

"Oh ok." She replied. "Well let me get ready to go. I'll call you tomorrow morning when I wake up."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you, too." And with that she hung up. Her conscious officially shattered.

_Ok. Focus girl. How are you getting out of this? I can't believe we had sex._ She thought about everything that happened. She felt so bad. She was better than this. And even if she wasn't, James deserved better. Her mind kept wondering, _Oh lord, I can't believe how good it was. Psh! It's always goo_d, she smirked to herself. _Dang it! Focus! It's not supposed to be good, it's not supposed to happen. I've got to get out of here._ She eased out from under him and he started to move. _Oh, please don't wake up..._When he stopped she continued. She realized she was on the floor. _Great, we didn't even make it to a bed. Heck, not even the couch_. She didn't have time to gather everything. She just found the important stuff a shirt, pants, shoes, phone and keys.

As she headed out the door, she looked back at Derek on the floor and shook her head, I_ just don't know what to do_. 

**AN2: Lets try to get this wrapped up so I can stop being that author who never updated ? Review away! ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Just a mini-mini chapter to move things along. Literally posting because it's barely a chapter. No worries. I literally have the rest of the chapters written. Just spacing them out now. Also, Italicized words are thoughts and things in quotations are said aloud.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think it needs saying any more but I don't own criminal minds.**

Penelope was driving back to her apartment. The ride was filled with the biggest and probably most deserved guilt trip. She was continuously talking aloud to herself.

"Pen, girl, you really are a horrible person. You've become "the cheater." You've never approved of the cheater and now you are that person. And worse, the cheating felt so damn good. Why can Derek Morgan bone so well!? It doesn't even make sense how amazing it is. But it doesn't matter. He's not your boyfriend and never has been. You're his best friend and that person that he slept with for like 3 months that one time but that's it. You're in a committed relationship to a man who you betrayed last night. How did you even let it get to this. You've got to sort this mess out girl. "

*meanwhile*

The sound of an engine starting work Derek up. He realized then that he was alone...again. He didn't understand. He really didn't. _Why doesn't she love me? I get it, I kinda just made her cheat on her boyfriend but I should be her boyfriend. And I should be better as her best friend but damnit! I should be her boyfriend!_ He let out a scream that sounded more like a growl and laid back in the floor defeated. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. As if he wasn't already going crazy, he started laughing uncontrollably. _Despite everything,_ he thought, _I got to hold and be with my woman one more time tonight and it was amazing_. He let out a sigh and got off the floor. _This really can't continue though, I'm going to have to sort this out._

**AN2: Read and review. For real for real, y'all reviews remind me to post lol Also, just to let you know. This wil have 13 chaps in all with an epilogue is people want one. Everything is written. Because this chapter is so short that it's barely a chapter, I will post the next one in two days. Thanks peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is such a long Authors Note. First, I'm posting this kinda early but kinda not that much. Basically, I have a heck of a week ahead of me so I need to get this out the way. That being said, Let's just get into it (almost), shall we? I will say that the time stream of this fanfic and real life will blur because I'm going to be referencing some Adele songs that just came out this year lol I do kinda speed through but that's because it's mostly just a series of voicemails and texts. Lyrics will be in bold (The last text should all be bolder but it didn't transfer correctly), thoughts in italics, and aloud words in quotations (except quotations in text) lol sorry for the complication**

**Disclaimer: Don't own criminal minds...I don't own Adele or her lyrics. They are not mine but they make me want to cry lol**

*voicemail*

*sigh* Peneolpe Garcia. Baby Girl, my best friend in the entire galaxy. It's 4 in the morning and not too long ago, I heard your car leave. I'm standing in the mess that is my living butt naked, embarrassed, and I still care about you. I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please call me so we can talk about this. I don't want to lose you.

*end voicemail*

Penelope saw the message pop up but she didn't want to listen to it. She needed to think things out before she called him. Hopefully sleep would help her clear her mind. She turned her phone off and crawled into bed.

*the next morning*

After showering she felt some what clean. She was trying to wash Derek off of her. That's something she never thought she'd be trying to do but she didn't want to smell like cheater. What ever that smelled like...she turned her phone back on to call James and saw the voicemail from last night. She knew she had to listen to it. She couldn't ignore Derek...seconds later, three text messages popped up from last night. _Ugh_, she thought, _I'll read those and listen to the voicemail but first I have to call James. It would be horrible if he came over. Today, I just need to think._

She called James and let him know that she was alright but that should would be busy all day and not to worry. After finally convincing him not to come over, she poured herself some wine. She refused to do this thinking sober. With the wine poured, she listens to the voicemail. Her heart about broke into tears with her eyes. She really had to figure this thing out fast. Next were he texts...

Text 1: Please call me baby

Text 2: I'm sorry and just want to talk

Text 3: I love you. Just let me know you're okay.

After reading the last one, she saw the bubble that indicated someone is texting pop up. _Crap, I forgot iPhones tell you when somebody has read your text._

New text: Pen, I can see that you read my text. Did you get my voicemail? Please call me baby girl.

*end text*

She wanted to call him but couldn't. As if he knew, her phone started ringing in her hands. 'Derek Morgan' popped up on the screen. She declined before she knew what happened.

*voicemail*

*sigh* I saw that you read the text that I just sent but I see that you still declined my call. You're mad or thinking or something and I've had a big part to play in it. I can and will say it a thousand times. I'm sorry baby. Just...just talk to me. I won't push you more by coming over but just know I'm here. **I'll be waiting. **I love you sweetheart. Please call me back.

*end voicemail*

Penelope listened to the message and got choked up. She could tell that he was referencing an Adele song when he said I'll be waiting. He knew that was one of her favorite artist. This was going to be a toughe day than she thought. And wine might not help it along. She decided to try to keep herself busy watching chick flicks, cleaning, and of course thinking the whole way through.

She just finished Ten things I hate about you, a bottle of wine, and a some ice cream when she got another voicemail.

*voicemail*

Hey sweet thing. I thought I would try some humor that I know you love before I apologized. "How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?" The answer "Ten tickles!" Get it? Because octopus have tentacles. *sigh* I know I'm grasping at straws here but please...talk to me. Contact me in some way. I see you reading my texts but my heart is bleed aching for you. **My dignity has become undone but I won't go.**

*end voicemail*

She got a text right after and she couldn't help the tears. Derek really knew how to get to her. This Adele references held years of meaning through their friendship.

Text: "**Gave you the space so you could breathe, I kept my distance so you would be free, and I hoped that you'd find the missing piece to bring you back to me. Don't you remember? The reason you loved me before. Baby, please remember me once more. When will I see you again?**"

Baby, please accept my apology and just give me the chance so that we can talk this out.

*end text*

As he day progressed she got many more voicemails and texts from Derek. And even a few from James but for some reason she wasn't as concerned about his.

She was bout to call it a night when she got a final one.

*voicemail*

Peneolpe Garcia. Baby Girl, my best friend in the entire galaxy. That's how I started he first one and I thought that it was only fitting that I start the last one that way. Baby girl, I've left too many voicemails, I know. And I've probably texted a million times but I need you to talk to me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you cheat. I know you would never do that. I'm sorry that I couldn't control my urges. I'm sorry that my lack of control may have ruined our friendship. I'm sorry for a lot. But what I've learned today is that I'm also not sorry about a lot. I'm not sorry about the fact that it felt amazing. And it felt right to me. And I could be assuming but I think it felt right to you. And I'm not sorry that I would do it again and again and again because you should be with me. And I'm not sorry for thinking that anymore. You should be my woman but you're not. And maybe my actions haven't been clear over the years or maybe my words haven't been clear. But I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. After spending all day apologizing I realize that maybe I should have said it that way more often. I'm sure that you got my Adele references through out the day, so when this voicemail is over just know I'm sending one final text. And I hope you read it. Cause tomorrow we go back to work and I'm going to show you there too. I'm sorry, I messed up...but I love you, I'm in love with you and I need you to know and to understand.

*end voicemail*

_Damnit! Damnit all! That man! _She was sniffling as tears poured down her eyes. "Damn that man!" she cried. As if this wasn't a tough enough day trying to navigate her feelings and now...now the man she had been in love with since forever was declaring his love for her. W_hy couldn't it just be as simple as that? Could it be? _Just when she thought her thinking was through, it started all over again.

Text: "**I will leave my heart at the door**

I won't say a word

They've all been said before, you know

So why don't we just play pretend

Like we're not scared of what is coming next

Or scared of having nothing left

**Look, don't get me wrong**

I know there is no tomorrow

All I ask is

**If this is my last night with you**

Hold me like I'm more than just a friend

Give me a memory I can use

Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do

It matters how this ends

Cause what if I never love again?

**I don't need your honesty**

It's already in your eyes

And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me

No one knows me like you do

And since you're the only one that matters

Tell me who do I run to?

**Look, don't get me wrong**

I know there is no tomorrow

All I ask is

**If this is my last night with you**

Hold me like I'm more than just a friend

Give me a memory I can use

Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do

It matters how this ends

Cause what if I never love again?

**Let this be our lesson in love**

Let this be the way we remember us

I don't wanna be cruel or vicious

And I ain't asking for forgiveness

All I ask is

**If this is my last night with you**

Hold me like I'm more than just a friend

Give me a memory I can use

Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do

It matters how this ends

**Cause what if I never love again?**"

I love and am in love with you baby girl.

*end text*

**AN2: Yes he sent an entire song to her in a text. iPhones are fancy like that lol but haven't you ever sent an entire song to somebody or wished that the person you liked would send you an entire song to pour out their feelings? Lol Review please. I was honestly very iffy about this chapter so encourage me...*dramatic music* or shatter my heart lol Sorry if it was too short or too long or anything**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Oh man, another "let me get this out before its two weeks later" type of week. Anyways, here we go. I'm iffy about this chapter too lol but at least it's written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds...**

The next day arrived quicker than she wished. Maybe he would forget that he left all those loving messages? _Fat chance Penelope_she thought to herself. She was in her office nervously working. Her mind was everywhere but with the FBI. She got a text and reluctantly looked at it. She didn't think her heart could handle anymore love pouring from Derek.

Text from James: Good Morning, my love.

Turns out her heart couldn't handle that either. She threw her phone to the couch in her office then went back to typing when she heard. "So you're mad at the phone now?" She turned around to see a smiling Derek Morgan. She swore his smile could cure cancer. They should really put him in the lab to see if it has any healing property. She laughed at her own thoughts. "Hey! At least you're smiling Baby Girl." He closed her door and went to sit on the arm of her couch and saw the text from James. When he looked up she was no longer smiling and he knew he couldn't just keep making jokes. So, he started to talk.

"Pen, I know you read my texts. And I hope you listened to my voicemail..."

"Derek, before you start, I have a bo..."

"No baby. Before you start, I have to say this to you in person. I apologize for the other night but I loved it. And I will always love it because I'm in love with you."

"I have a boyfriend!" She blurted out. Almost trying to tell herself more than him.

"I know" he said calmly and with a knowing smile cause he could see her real emotions. "Trust me, I know." He went, "but it's the wrong guy. It should me."

"Derek...please don't do this..." She pleaded looking away from him

"I can't "not do it" anymore." He pulled her chair to him so that she was at the edge of the couch facing him. He cupped her face in his hands so that she was looking him in the eye. "I can't baby," he continued talking, "I can't be cause it would be a lie. And it would hurt to much. And I know I'm being selfish, but we belong together. Does James know that you cry every time you watch Wreck it Ralph? Come on baby. You haven't even been with the man for two months. Does he know that you're ticklish behind you right ear but not your left? Does he know how to comfort you when you have a nightmare? I love you and you love me and that's not wrong."

"Derek..." looking into his eyes, seeing all the love they held...her heart felt that same love but the way they were doing this wasn't right..."Derek," she continued "what we did Saturday was wrong and..."

He could tell she was trying to hold on to Saturday as a mistake but she didn't really feel that way. He saw the fear in her eyes. The fear of what they could be. But he saw the love too. And the love kept him going. He interrupted her "Hey, was it wrong?"

She looked at him almost shocked. She went to say yes but he continued, "did it feel wrong? Does this feel wrong?" Before she could say anything, he leaned forward and connected their lips. The passion that came with every one of their meetings filled her. Time stood still as only they and that kiss existed. Derek could feel it too. He felt it every time it happened. Since that first time in her living room all those months ago. What he knew then, he still knew. That this, them, would never be wrong.

He slid on to the couch and brought her with him so that she was straddling him. She could already feel his member between her legs. Derek ran his hands up her legs under her skirt. He loved the feel of her skin. When he got to the curve of her butt he pushed her down more onto him. He could already feel her wetness on his leg. The sensation made him growl with possession. He moved a hand to slip into her core and a moan escaped her mouth. Somewhere in the back of her mind was James but she couldn't find him. How was it that every time she was with this man, all her focus was on him? In the moment with him? It didn't make sense to her. As he started to massage her core with his right hand, he used his left hand to bring her body closer to him. He was nibbling her neck as her moans filled his ears.

"Oh god, Derek, I'm so close..."

"Let it go." He encouraged her. "Don't be afraid anymore."

Just as she approached her climax, the pair heard a knock at the door. All movement stopped.

"Penelope?" JJ called as she started to turn the knob.

Pen vaulted back off of Derek and onto the floor. JJ walked in shocked after hearing the noise. She looked to Derek and saw what seemed to be an erection and saw Penelope on the floor. "Are you okay?" She asked going towards her. Derek was going to pen at the same time, "Baby, are you okay?"

Penelope was red, "I'm fine. I just, um, fell out my chair." She grabbed the chair behind her and pulled herself into it. JJ gave her a look but went with it, "umm, ok. I just needed to talk tot you for a second."

Derek cleared his throat to get Pen's attention, "I'll see later baby girl. Then we can finish our conversation." He left and closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone JJ texted Prentiss to come to Penelope's office. After she got there, the pair got right into it. "So what's going on with you two?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She spilled everything from the fling they had months ago after he conversation in the break room to the moment JJ walked in. They were shocked. Not only because she didn't tell them but because she was so oblivious to Derek's feelings for so long.

"So why didn't y'all get together back then?" Em questioned

"I don't know. I thought it was just sex. Really mind blowing amazing, see good sex but just sex... I guess I thought he didn't like me that way too and that he'd probably get bored...so I just kinda, broke it off."

"Sweetie..." JJ started, "I think we all know it's more than just sex. Why haven't you broke it off with James? It seems like your just stringing him along at this point."

"I don't mean to. A part of me really likes him..."

Em and JJ rolled their eyes and gave her a look that said "come on..."

"I know, I know." Penelope started, "I need to make a decision and I guess I already know what it is but I just don't know. I'm really trying to stay committed to James but every time Derek comes around I loss myself."

Emily couldn't take it anymore. "Oh honey, please!" She exclaimed, "you're not married to the boy! It hasn't even been two months!" She saw the shocked faces and softened her tone. "I get it, you're scared. But you're hurting him, Derek, and yourself by continuing this. I'm almost a thousand percent sure that Derek is sincere and JJ feels the same way. It's all in you at this point."

"I know!" She didn't mean to raise her voice, she just couldn't do anything else at that point. She let out a deep sigh, "maybe I'm not ready..." The girls sympathized.

"We understand. We'll let you be, okay?" They started to leave but before they did JJ said, "just know that we are here for you."

When they left, Penelope texted James that they needed to talk and texted Derek to come over later so that they could talk. It was gonna have to happen at some time, right?

**AN2: Man, I feel like I'm dragging this on at this point. Hope you still like it. Def review! 2 more chaps guys, let me know what you want in the epilogue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: There will be questions at the end so answer them lol**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, like not even a little, own criminal minds, the characters, or any of that other fancy stuff.**

Up first was the talk with James...Penelope had been thinking all morning about how she would do this. She was meeting James for a late lunch but she didn't want to sour the rest of his day. It was complicated but not. Mostly she just felt bad.

As she sat at the table waiting for him to arrive she went over possible speeches in her head. She figured direct and honest would be the best way to go. J_ames, I slept with another man who I'm in love with and therefore we can no longer be together._...Ok, maybe not that direct. Maybe a bit more tact would be helpful..._James, I truly care for you but unfortunately my heart belongs to another...and we've been having hot sex_...Ok, maybe not talk about the cheating at all. Maybe just a clean break..._James, I don't think this will wo..._

"Penelope?" James appeared before her interrupting her thoughts and startling her a little.

"Oh, wow! Hey! Where'd you come from?"

He chuckled, "from outside. Is everything okay? You looked like you were in deep thought."

She almost began to cry. He was so sweet. _I've really got to stop crying about everything_, she thought.

She cleared her throat, "um, yeah. I'm fine. You just surprised me. But we um, we need to talk..."

He interrupted her again, "Let me guess, you're breaking up with me." Her mouth dropped. She felt like it was open for five minutes even though it was probably only 5 seconds. When she finally got it to close and could muster words, all she could do was look down and say "How did you know..."

He laughed and took her hand, "It's okay. I guess I've always known it wasn't going to work out. You're so easy to fall in love with and I just kept hoping you'd fall for me too."

_This man was sweet. So gosh dang sweet. Why couldn't I just fall for him!? That's the way it's supposed to be, right? A man is sweet and devoted and tells you and you live happily ever after. He doesn't flirt for years and then one day say "it should have been obvious." _

"Pen?" She came back into the moment. "You looked lost in your thoughts again."

She chuckled then, "I've really got to stop doing that..."

He laughed, "It's really ok, it's always kinda cute on you."

She left out a breath, "James, you are truly one of the sweetest guys in the world. If I had been anybody else, I would have fallen in love with you."

"Thanks...I think." They both laughed.

"Seriously James, you are so damn wonderful it's crazy. Unfortunately, my heart has belonged to another man for years...even if I didn't want to admit it."

"Ah, Derek?" It wasn't much of a surprise. He saw the way the two interacted. He knew but he still had to take a shot with the magnificent woman in front of him. "I can't say I'm surprised." He remarked.

She chuckled, "I wish I felt the same way. I feel nothing but surprise." She continued, "Honestly, he's been my best friend for forever. He's always been there but just as a friend, you know? And I suppose I've felt stuff...well, I guess I definitely felt stuff but...I don't know. I didn't think it was mutual. Am I making any sense or am I just making this whole thing worse. I should probably shut up now."

He looked her in the eyes. This was the end I them but he was glad for the time they had. She really was an amazing woman. She just wasn't his. "I understand completely. And you don't have to shut up. But you should know how amazing you are. How truly just wonderful you are. Trust me, I got to experience it for a couple of months. Derek has had years. There is no surprise in the fact that he is in love with you. He's a lucky man and I'm sure he knows it. He probably feels like he doesn't deserve you. So don't be afraid."

She couldn't hold he tears back anymore. "Thank you, James. That really means a lot." She felt her eyes getting puffy and went to wipe her tears away. "Oh man, I've really got to stop crying so often." She laughed. He laughed too. They ended up having a pleasant lunch after all.

"I'm really glad we're able to be friends. I can't wait till you find that one lucky girl. And I'll make sure she knows how special she is to have you."

"Thanks Pen." They hugged and parted ways.

The way back to the office gave her time to think. It was a lot easier to talk to James than she thought it would be. Maybe this talk with Derek wouldn't be so bad. It was obvious that she loved him and clearly he loved her but still, the question remained, was she ready for this? Honestly, what was supposed to happen? Do they just get together? Do they date? How does this really work out? If all seemed so simple but it seemed so impossible at the same time. Whether she was ready or not, Derek was coming over later that night and they would have to talk it out. She just had to make sure that they actually talked with their words and not their bodies. Lord knows that wasn't gonna be easy with that man.

**AN2: So what do you think? Mini chapter again before the end. How do you think it's going to end? What do you want to happen? It's written but intriguing ideas can change things lol Review and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is the last chapter...finally. ㈷4 It is a bit rushed so sorry about thats but also posted in the same day so yay.**

****

**Disclaimer: Seriously do not own criminal minds. Like, I don't have a cousin who's friend with the dog walker of the producer or anything. There is no connection lol**

Well, it was the end of the day. Nothing left to do but go home and prepare for this talk with Derek. He was coming over at 7 so she at least had time to take a soak in her tub and prepare herself for what was to come.

*at her house*

Yep, this soak was exactly what she needed. Bubbles will forever be relaxing. And a glass of wine to calm her nerves definitely did nothing but help. Plus she had over an hour before Derek arrived so this was giving her ample time to think.

Ten minutes into her soak and there was a knock at the door. "Jesus! God really doesn't want me to have any free time" she huffed. The knock continued.

"Oh lord! Hold on!" She screamed.

_Where the frack is that robe?_ When she remembered that it was on the couch the dejavu made her chuckle. Another knock rang through the apartment. "I'm on the way!" she yelled from the bathroom. "Clearly the building is on fire" she muttered aloud.

When she walked to get her robe from the couch she felt a familiar prescience in the room followed by a familiar voice.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Derek remarked. He was trying to gather himself and control his urges. He came over to talk. To really, finally, and truly talk.

"Well hey, hot stuff." She chuckled.

"Pen, why do you never keep your robe in the bathroom with you. Were you trying to tempt me?"

She laughed, not because it was funny but because it was ridiculous and a little far fetched. She grabbed her robe and tied it on herself. "You're the one that's an hour early mister. Your key is for emergencies and...Are you listening to me?!"

He had to come back to the moment and focus. That girls body was the biggest turn on for him. He shook his head and looked back to her face. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I came here to talk. And I know I'm a little early but I just couldn't wait. I have stuff to say and you need to listen...but from afar, so I don't pick you up and do what my imagination wants to." He paused, almost expecting her to to jump in and start talking. When she sat down instead he took that as his cue to start.

He began pacing and rubbing his head. "I thought I had this more planned out but then I got distracted and...focus, Morgan!"

"Have you already started your talking?" She asked with a smirk.

He shot her a serious look and she stopped. His next words came fast though, "So the thing is, I love you. I'm in love with you. When we had that "fling", as you call it, I thought it was the beginning of us but then it stopped. Then you had a date and now you're with your James guy. And I get it, kinda...but not cause it shouldn't be, you know?"

She was doing her best to follow along, but he just kept going.

"We should be. Me and you. I should be your boyfriend. And the cheating was wrong. That's kinda my bad too but damn girl, have you seen yourself?"

He was messing this up but he couldn't stop the words

"But that's not what I mean cause it's not just your body, or your sexy words. It's you. All of you. Your heart, brain, kindness, everything. I love it all. And I'm not good enough but I want to be. I want you to be proud to be with me. Maybe I'm not the smartest like professor boy James but I'm still smart and..." _Wow, this is really going down hill_, he thought. He took a deep breath and tried to slow his words.

"What I'm saying, baby girl, is I love you. And I think you love me. And if you do, can we please give this a shot?" He stopped then. The 3 seconds of silence killed him. "Well, say something please." He implored.

It was her turn to take a deep breath now. Her words weren't hurried but just matter of fact and deliberate. All she said was, "You're wrong."

Those words bout knocked the life out of Morgan. He instantly deflated. He didn't even know what to do. Penelope walked over to stand in front of him. She lifted his head so that he looked at her and not the floor. She was smiling. He didn't understand why. _Was this a game to her? Was his feelings and heart just a game? _Her next words almost seemed like a whisper. Like he was hearing things. Confused he said, "repeat that?"

With an even bigger smile, Penelope said, "You're wrong. I'm not with James."

As joy and excitement surged through him, he picked up his girl and kissed her. Now it was Pen's turn to be shocked. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and arms onto his shoulders to steady herself in some form. When her brain caught up with his actions, she saw him looking at her and smiling. She started laughing. "You can put me down now, hot stuff."

"I could but I don't want to." He smirked.

"Well I guess I will talk from here." She laughed but then got serious. "I was scared before. And admittedly, I'm still a little scared now. But I do love you." She imitated him, "or like you said, I'm in love with you."

"Go on." He smiled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She chuckled.

"Well, I have the woman I love wrapped around my waist. Plus, I just made a fool of myself trying to organize my thoughts into a love speech for you." He shot her his thousand watt grin. "So, yes. I am getting a little pleasure. But seriously, baby girl, please go on."

"Well, I don't have an eloquently prepared love speech like you." She mocked, "but I want this. I want you. I want us. I want us to try. I know this now and I have no doubts." She kissed him. Just a simple time standing still kiss to culminate their journey.

"Damn girl, your kisses will forever heal my heart. I love you woman."

"I love you too, My Chocolate Adonis. Now I know you were trying to control your urges but, are you gonna go make love to me? Or am I going to have to stay in the air on your waist for the rest of the evening."

He let out a laugh. "Such a naughty girl." He ran his hands up her butt before giving it a smack, "My naughty girl."

He carried her to the bedroom and they made love.

**AN2: Well, that's it peeps! Sorry no smut to end it! I felt like there was enough, if not too much, through out ㈳7 Hope you enjoyed it. Hope it didn't disappoint. I'm honestly just glad I finished it lol Let me know if you want an epilogue and if you do, what you want in it! Review! And once again, thank you so much for reading! For sticking through this with me! For filling my email with reviews that told me to finish lol! Thanks for it all! Peace out! You can still let me know what you want for an epilogue tho lol**


End file.
